The Colour of Darkness
by Lord Youko
Summary: It is said a human's love for a demon will always be one sided because demons know only of darkness, nothing of rose tinted love. But for a flint eyed blond boy, with a soul steeped in darkness, love is as soiled as the demon he desires. Claude/Alois


_**Story: The Colour of Darkness**_

**Summary**_**:**__ It is said a human's love for a demon will always be one sided because demon's know only of darkness, nothing of rose tinted love. But for a flint eyed blond boy, with a soul steeped in darkness, love is as soiled as the demon he desires. Claude/Alois_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and make no money from the writing of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Claude…"

"Danna-sama," the golden eyed spider demon replied impassively, gazing down at the boy at boy sobbing at his feet.

Truly, the brat had lost all sense of boundaries. Didn't he know better than to show fear and despair and tears to a demon? Master…the title was a joke on this spineless little kid. He'd made himself into a Lord but he always seemed to feel more comfortable on the floor than on a throne.

"Don't call me that," Alois gasped, eyes dark with despair and memories. "Just for now…please…don't call me that…"

It was the first time Alois had ever dared articulate what he'd wanted to say for so long. Because his tearstained face was pressed against his butler's leg, Alois missed the small, cruel smile on the man's face.

"Why not…your highness?"

Alois sucked in a harsh breath, fingers clutching Claude's leg harder. The world was spinning, unweaving like it sometimes did in his dreams. If he didn't hold on to Claude, he might disappear.

"Because," he whispered tremulously, "You are my highness."

The words echoed, the memory of innocence or what passed as innocence for a homeless orphan clutching something tightly in his chest, leaving him breathless.

Then he gasped as strong fingers gripped his chin and raised his face up to meet inscrutable golden eyes. "Be careful…danna-sama."

Alois's face hardened with determination. "I don't care!" he shouted. "I don't _want _to be your master!"

He dragged his body closer, kneeling between the demon's legs, rubbing his face against Claude's stomach, like a puppy begging for favour. "Is it so wrong that I want to be yours…Claude?"

Desperate, hopeful eyes rose up to meet Claude's. Claude's eyes were inscrutable as always but Alois thought he saw a flicker of…something. Something he was sure he'd never seen in his eyes before.

"I want to be yours," Alois repeated, marvelling at the fact that the words made the pain in his chest recede.

"You must not, danna-sama," Claude answered in that silky seductive, impersonal voice that made the young boy tremble with longing. "It is my job to obey you, obey you in anything you wish."

I've wanted only one thing, ever since that first day, Alois thought. And it's the one thing you refuse to give me.

"What do you want, Claude?" Alois asked. "You've pledged to follow my orders but what is it that you want?"

Claude resisted the urge to get up and walk away from the whining little brat at his feet.

Humans, he thought with a sneer. This is why these filthy little creatures don't deserve happiness. When they can have exactly what they want, they are too afraid to take it, too afraid to ask for it.

Images of another young boy with deeper, harder eyes flashed through his head. The beautiful white foot that had kicked him as he tried to kiss it –

"_Don't be disgusting,"_ the Phantomhive heir had ordered.

Claude felt his cock rise at the thoughts of the beautiful young boy he'd had for a master for such a short time, till Sebastian had ruined everything.

Ceil Phantomhive was the one he wanted, not this snivelling little brat who was asking him what he wanted.

_What does he think he's doing?_ Claude wondered, staring down at the boy. _Does he think he's doing me some sort of a favour? Considering my feelings? _

By the hopeful, puppy-like look in those jaded eyes, Claude realized that's exactly what he was doing.

_Demons don't feel, young master, _he thought._ Can you ever understand that?_

"A butler's duty is to follow master's orders," Claude answered impassively.

Alois hissed irritably. "I didn't ask you what your duty was. Forget your duty. Forget you are my butler. What do_ you _want?"

Claude found himself wondering if all humans were idiots or if Alois was something special.

"Danna-sama, I swore to serve you till the contract is fulfilled-"

He saw the blond boy flinch at the title.

"Don't call me that," the young master whispered, voice trembling with emotion. "I…don't want to be anybody's master."

Claude's eyes grew cold and he leaned back, away from the boy between his legs and the beautiful, desperate eyes he despised.

"Call me by my name, Claude," Alois pleaded.

The Butler's eyes narrowed minutely, predatorily.

Hands with coal black nails reached out to Alois's face. The boy closed his eyes and shuddered at the touch.

"Alois," Claude whispered. "I have no interest in fucking you as you obviously desire. If your slutty little body wants to be impaled so badly, I will be happy to provide my Master with a whore."

Through the clamour of his racing heart, Alois felt his world ending.

"Claude," Alois said, head bowed, bangs covering his eyes. "I order you to fuck me."

Claude smiled, watching the blond head disinterestedly. "You will have to be more specific."

The spider demon could here Alois gritting his teeth. When he looked up, his eyes were fierce.

"I order you to use me like a whore," Alois snapped. "Is that specific enough for you?"

Claude stared into fiery blue eyes and for a moment, he could almost pretend they were another pair of ruthless eyes.

Alois gasped as spidery fingers closed around his throat and he was lifted effortlessly off the ground and slammed onto the bed.

"Yes, your highness," Claude intoned, swiftly unbuttoning his master's coat with the hand that didn't have a crushing grip on his throat.

Claude wondered if blood would suit his young master as well as it did Ceil Phantomhive.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued. Tell me what you think.


End file.
